johnnyassociatesfandomcom-20200215-history
Yamada Ryosuke
Yamada Ryosuke (山田 涼介) is a Japanese tarento: actor, singer, dancer and a member of Hey! Say! JUMP and NYC. He is under the management of Johnny's Entertainment and currently resides in Kanagawa Prefecture. Profile *'Name:' Yamada Ryosuke (山田涼介) *'Nickname:' Yama-chan, Yamada-kun, Ryo-chan *'Birthdate:' May 9, 1993 (1993-05-09) (age 18) *'Birthplace:' Kanagawa, Japan *'Blood Type:' B *'Height:' 165cm *'Weight:' 54kg *'Johnny's Status:' **2004-08-12: Trainee **2007-09-21: Member *'Family:' Father, mother, younger sister, older sister *'Hobbies:' Cooking, fishing , reading manga *'Admired Senior:' Domoto Koichi, Tegoshi Yuya, Yamamoto Ryota *'Favorite Hey! Say! JUMP Song:' "Ultra Music Power" *'Favorite Johnny's Song:' "Ai no Katamari" by Kinki Kids *'Favorite Movie:' "Star wars " *'Favorite Actors:' Ninomiya Kazunari and Morita Go *'Favorite Drama:' Remote *'Favorite Food:' Strawberry, eggplant, meat *'Favorite Color:' White, orange, blue *'Favorite Sport:' Soccer *'Johnny & Associates Group's:' **Hey! Say! JUMP (2007-Present) **Hey! Say! 7 (2007) **NYC (2009-Present) **J.J. Express **Kitty Jr. (July 2006 - March 2007) Career On August 12, 2004, when he was in the 5th grade (age 11), Ryosuke appeared on the variety show Ya-ya-yah, where his audition for Johnny and Associates was aired. In July 2006, Yamada got his first role in a TV drama, Tantei Gakuen Q Special. In April 2007, he was chosen to be a member of the temporary unit, Hey! Say! 7 which made its CD debut on August 1, when their single "Hey! Say!" was released. From July to September of that year, Tantei Gakuen Q became a TV drama series and Yamada played the same role he did in the Special that aired in 2006. From September 24, 2007, Yamada began performing as a member of Hey! Say! JUMP, making his debut on November 14. From January to March 2008 Yamada was in the third episode of the drama series, One-Pound Gospel, as Mukoda Katsumi, with his senior, Kazuya Kamenashi (KAT-TUN) and Hey! Say! JUMP member Yuri Chinen. On April 12 of that year Yamada was in the drama, Sensei wa erai! along with fellow Hey! Say! JUMP members Nakajima Yuto, Chinen Yuuri and Arioka Daiki. He played Gunjou Hayato. On June 14, Yamada played Furuhata Ninzaburo in the drama Furuhata Chuugakusei. In October 2008, Yamada was in the drama series Scrap Teacher: Kyoushi Saisei as Takasugi Toichi, along with Hey! Say! JUMP members that appeared with him in Sensei wa erai!. In June 2009, Yamada became the leader of a temporary group NYC Boys with Chinen Yuuri and Nakayama Yuma w/B.I.Shadow as supporter for the Japanese Volleyball Team for the FIVB World Grand Prix 2009. Their single "Akuma na Koi / NYC" hit the #1 position on the billboard charts. In August 29 of that year, Yamada played Yuji Kawai in the drama Niini no koto Wasurenaide. On October 3, 2009, he starred as the lead role in Hidarime Tantei EYE SP playing the role of Ainosuke Tanaka. On October 17, 2009, it was announced that Hey! Say! JUMP member Yamada Ryosuke will play his first lead role in the upcoming drama series '左目探偵EYE / Hidari-me Tantei EYE 'Left-eyed Detective EYE'' to be broadcast from January 2010. On March 2, 2010, an official press release made by Johnny and Associates revealed that Yamada and Chinen will be debuting for the second time as NYC. They will be working as a member of both Hey! Say! JUMP and NYC, which is a rarity in their talent agency. Ryo Nishikido was the first such case of a Johnny's talent officially debuting in two groups (Kanjani8 and NEWS) making Yamada and Chinen the second instance of such a case. On June 6, 2011, it was announced that Yamada Ryosuke and Chinen Yuuri will be voice-acting for the Japanese dub of “The Smurfs“! On November 25, 2011, it was announced that Yamada and Nakjima Yuto will star in a new drama together title "Risou no Musuko" that will start airing on January 2012. On December 6, 2011, it was announced that Yamada will star in a historical drama titled "Shirarezaru Bakumatsu no Shishi: Yamada Akiyoshi Monogatari", that will air on January 2, 2012. Johnny's Jr. groups participated in *J.J.Express (January 2006 - September 2007) *J.J.Express Chibikko Team (January - September, 2007) *Kitty Jr. (July 2006 - March 2007) *Hey! Say! 7 (Temporary Unit) (April - September 2007) *Hey! Say! 7 (September 2007–Present) *Hey! Say! JUMP (September 2007–Present) *NYC boys (June 2009–Present) *NYC (March 2010–present) Project Units *Takaki Yuya to Nakamatachi (2008) *Futari no Ryosuke-kun (2005) Singles Participated In Hey! Say! JUMP *Ultra Music Power *Dreams Come True *Your Seed / Bouken Rider *Mayonaka no Shadow Boy *Hitomi no Screen *"Arigato" ~Sekai no Doko ni Itemo~ *OVER *Magic Power *Super Delicate Hey! Say! 7 *Hey! Say! NYC *NYC *Yuuki 100% *Yoku Asobi Yoku Manabe *Yume Tamago *Wonderful Cupid/Glass no • Mahou • Discography Solo songs *Perfume (パフューム) *Asia no Yoru (アジアの夜; Asian Night) *Moonlight (ムーンライト) *Hitomi no Screen (瞳のスクリーン; Solo song for SUMMARY 2011) Duets *Stars in Heaven w/ Yuri Chinen (song is also known as "Future Earth" or "Mirai no Chikyu ni Mukatte") Songs Written *Shinku Filmography Dramas *Tantei Gakuen Q SP (July 1, 2006, NTV) as Amakusa Ryuu (Lead Role) *Tantei Gakuen Q (July 3 - September 11, 2007, NTV) as Amakusa Ryuu (Lead Role) *One-Pound Gospel (January 12, 2008 - March 9, 2008, NTV) as Mukoda Katsumi (Supporting role) *Sensei wa Erai! SP (April 12, 2008, NTV) as Gunjou Hayato (Lead Role) *Furuhata Chuugakusei SP (June 14, 2008, Fuji TV) as Furuhata Ninzaburo (Lead Role) *Scrap Teacher: Kyoushi Saisei (October - , 2008, NTV) as Takasugi Toichi (Lead Role) *Niini no koto Wasurenaide (August 29, 2009, NTV) as Yuji Kawai (Supporting Role) *Hidarime Tantei Eye Special (October 3, 2009, NTV) - Ainosuke Tanaka (Lead Role) *Hidarime Tantei EYE (January - March, 2010, NTV) - Ainosuke Tanaka (Lead Role) *Risou no Musuko (January - TBA 2012, NTV) - Daichi (Lead Role) *Shirarezaru Bakumatsu no Shishi: Yamada Akiyoshi Monogatari (January 2, 2012, TBS) - Yamada Akiyoshi (Lead Role) Movies *2011.09.10 The Smurfs (voiced Clumsy) Variety shows *Ya-Ya-yah (2004–2007, TV Tokyo) *The Shōnen Club (2004–present, NHK) *YOUtachi (October 2006 - October 2007, NTV) *Heisei Families (October 2007 - March 2008, NTV)* Hyakushiki~Hyaku de shiru hitotsu no chishiki~ (October 2007 - March 2008, FujiTV) *Shikūkan☆Sedaibatoru Showa × Heisei SHOW wa Hey! Say! (April 2008 - March 2009, NTV) *School Kakumei! (April 2009–present, NTV) *Yan Yan JUMP (April 2011 - Present) Music video *Seishun Amigo (Shuuji to Akira) (2005) *Venus (Tackey & Tsubasa) (2006) *Fever to Future (Kitty GYM) (2006) Concerts This article or section contains a list of works that does not follow the Manual of Style for lists of works (sometimes due to being in reverse-chronological order) and may need cleanup. *SUMMARY 2011 (August 7, 2011 - September 25, 2011) *Hey! Say! JUMP & Yuuki 100％ Concert with Nakayama Yuma (April 10, 2011 - May 29, 2011) *Hey! Say! JUMP with NYC Spring Concert tour 2011 (Concert Cancelled) *Hey! Say! JUMP Winter Concert 2010-2011 (December 2010 and January 2011) *SUMMARY 2010 (Summer 2010) *Hey! Say! 2010 TEN JUMP Concert (April and May 2010) *Hey! Say! JUMP Winter Tour (09-10) *Hey! Say! JUMP Tengoku Concert (summer 2009) *Hey! Say! Jump-ing Tour '08-'09 *SUMMARY (Summer 2008) *Hey! Say! JUMP Tokyo Dome Debut Concert (December 22, 2007) *Johnny's Jr. Hey Say 07 in YOKOHAMA ARENA (September 23, 24, 2007) *Johnny's Jr. no Daiboken!@Meridian (August 15–24, 2007) *Tour 2007 cartoon KAT-TUN II You (April 3 - June 17, 2007) *News Concert Tour 2007 (February 17 - April 15, 2007) *2007 Kingashinnen Akemashite omedetou Johnny's Jr. Daishugou (January 2, 3, 4, 6, 7, 2007) *Tackey&Tsubasa Christmas concert 2006“2wo you 4our you”(December 17–24, 2006) *youtachi no ongaku daiundokai (September 30, October 1, 2006) *Johnny's Jr. no Daiboken! (August 15–26, 2006) *Hideaki Takizawa 2005 concert~arigato 2005nen sayonara~ (December 23–25, 2005) *Looking KAT-TUN 2005ing (August 26–28, 2005) *Johnnys Theater SUMMARY Digest (July 29 - September 4, 2005) *Looking 05 Kat-Tun (May 29 - June 26, 2005) *Ya-Ya-yah Haruyasumi Yokohama Arena Concert (March 26, 2005) *Spring 05 Looking Kat-Tun (March 25–27, 2005) *KAT-TUN Live Kaizoku (December 28, 2004 - January 10, 2005) *Johnnys Theater “Summary”of Johnnys World (August 8–29, 2004) Stage *Endless Shock (January - February 2005) *Dream Boys (January 2006) *Takizawa Enbujyo (March - April 2006) *One!-the history of Tackey- (September 2006) *Takizawa Kabuki (April - May 2010) DVD *Endless Shock (Released on February 15, 2006) *Dream Boys (Released on June 28, 2006) *Takizawa Hideaki Arigato 2005nen Sayonara (Released on August 30, 2006) *Takizawa Enbujyo (Released on July 18, 2007) *One!-the history of Tackey- (Released on January 23, 2008) *One-Pound Gospel (Released on September 3, 2008) *Furuhata Chugakusei: Shougai Saisho no Jiken (Released on December 3, 2008) *Tantei Gakuen Q (Released on March 4, 2009) *Scrap Teacher ~Kyoushi Saisei~ (Released on April 22, 2009) *Niini no koto Wasurenaide (Released on October 28, 2009) *Hidarime Tantei EYE SP (Released on March 17, 2010) *Hidarime Tantei EYE (Released on May 26, 2010) Publications Magazines *2011.06.xx Duet July 2011 Issue (Feature) *2011.07.xx Potato August 2011 Issue (Feature) *2011.08.xx Wink Up September 2011 Issue (Feature) *2011.08.xx Can Cam September 2011 Issue (Feature) *2011.09.xx Popolo October 2011 Issue (Feature) *2011.10.xx Seventeen November 2011 Issue (Feature) *2011.10.xx Myojo November 2011 Issue (Feature) Awards * Gained a total of 20 Jr. Awards in 2008 (which beat Akanishi Jin's record of 16 Jr. Awards and still holds this record) 2007 * Won the "Star Ranking Week of Sep.17 2007" in Guide * Won the "Most Popular Actor Award 2007" in Myojo 2008 * Won the "Star Ranking Week of Jan.9 2008" in Guide * Won the "Most Popular Actor Award 2008" in Myojo - Two years in a row * Won the "Most Ideal Lover" of the 14th Jr.Award 2008 in Myojo * Won the "Best Photo of the Year Award 2008" in Myojo * Won the "Most Ideal Lover Award 2008" in Duet * Won the "The Cutest Male Idol" in anan * Won the "Star Ranking Week of Dec.3 2008" in Guide * Won the "Drama Of The Year 2008 Male Actor Award" in TVnavi 2009 * Won the "Best Photo of the Year 2009 Award" in Myojo - Two years in a row * Won the "No.1 Favorite Male Celebrity Award" in Nicola * Won the "Most Ideal Lover Award" in the Hey!Say!JUMP Ranking 2009 in Myojo * Won the "Best Actor Award 2009" in TVnavi * Won the "Most Ideal Lover Award 2009" in Duet - Two years in a row * Won the "Favorite U-21 Male Celebrity Award" in anan * Won the "Most Ideal Celebrity Lover 2009" in Nicola * Won the "Most Ideal Big brother 2009" in Nicola * Won the "Most Popular Actor Award 2009" in Myojo - Three years in a row 2010 * Won the "Most Ideal Lover Award" in the Entertainment Raking 2010 in Nicola * Won the "Best Photo of the Year MVP 2010 Award" in Myojo * Won the "Most Ideal Lover Award" in the Hey!Say!JUMP Ranking 2010 in Myojo - Two years in a row * Won the "Most Ideal Lover Award" in the Renai Grandprix 2010 in Myojo * Won the "Sexiest Male Celebrity" in the Renai Grandprix 2010 in Myojo * Won the "Best Actor Award 2010" in Myojo - Four years in a row * Won the "Most Ideal Lover Award 2010" in Duet-Three years in a row * Won the "Best Couple Award 2010" in Myojo (with Arioka Daiki) 2011 * Won the "Best Couple Award 2011" in Myojo (with Arioka Daiki) - Two years in a row Trivia * He has one older sister and one younger sister, Yamada Chihiro and Yamada Misaki. * He studying in Horikoshi High School, with the other three Hey! Say! JUMP members. Chinen Yuuri, Nakajima Yuto and Morimoto Ryutaro are some examples of Johnny's idols that have studied/are studying in Horikoshi High School. Hey! Say! JUMP members who went to Horikoshi High School Arioka Daiki, Yaotome Hikaru, and Yabu Kota * He has the biggest fanbase within Hey! Say! JUMP. * He was the most popular member of Johnny's Junior before he debuted as Hey! Say! JUMP and is the most popular member of Hey! Say! JUMP now. * Since the agency knows the popularity of Ryosuke, people that working at the concert make more of his goods than the other 9 members' so it wouldn't be sold out, because they don't want the differences in popularity(the number of fans) to be so obvious. * He thinks that collecting coins is fun. * He is currently learning how to speak Korean. * He is very close to Nakajima Yuto. * He says he does not want to have a girlfriend yet because he wants to be more successful in his career. * He doesn’t like criticism. * He is a loud person * He gained of 20 Jr. Awards in 2008 which broke Akanishi Jin’s (KAT-TUN) record of 16 Jr. Awards and is currently the most award winner. * He has received many awards and is usually in the top 5 in rankings. Some of the awards are: Best Actor (2007), Best Helping Actor (2007), Most wanted as a boyfriend (2007 and 2008), Most wanted as a pet, Most wanted as a brother, Most wanted as a senior at school, Most wanted as a friend, Want to Kiss, Nicest, Most good-looking, Best at cooking, Most in style, Best to go for help, Most sexy, Most likely to be a good father, Want to go to Karaoke together, Funniest, Best Photo of the Year (2007,in a magazine), Star Raking (1st place(2007 and 2008), 3rd place(2007 and 2008), etc.), Favorite Male On-Screen Talent(1st place, 2 times), Most likely to have a major breakthrough in 2008, etc * He gained the largest popularity in the TV drama Tantei Gakuen Q. * At Hey! Say! JUMP concerts, the screams of fans are the loudest when Ryosuke sings since he is the most popular. * He likes hanging out with other Hey! Say! JUMP members, especially with Nakajima Yuto. * He began to become friends with Yuto when Yuto asked him to walk home together after school. * He treasures his two pet guinea pigs, his rabbit, and his hamster. * He is afraid of ghosts, dark places, and airplanes. * He likes girls who are kind and honest. * When they were filming the Pv of Ultra Music Power, he and Nakajima Yuto fought over Chinen Yuuri for being their younger brother. * He joined Johnny's Jimusho at age 12. He got interested after going to a KinKi Kids concert, but it were his parents that sent his application without telling him. * He had already done some modeling before joining Johnny's. He was already in a magazine when he was only 6 years old. * When he auditioned Johnny's Entertaiment with Morimoto Ryutaro, he would always be with him. * His parents were going to name him Shinnosuke at first, but there was a manga character with the same name and they thought he might get bullied for it. * Besides his family, Chinen is the only one to call him by his first name, Ryosuke. Everyone else calls him either Yamada or Yamachan, though he'd like to be called Ryosuke. * He says chubby cheeks are his charm point. * He refers JUMP member Arioka Daiki as his best friend. Daiki knows all his secrets, and they can talk about everything. * He usually wears a jersey to sleep. It's black with golden lines in it. * He's known for being a strawberry maniac. He eats them so much that he's afraid his face will turn red! * He also dreams about a pool filled with strawberries. * Despite all that, he actually prefers soft cream/vanilla instead of strawberry flavor, when it comes to ice cream. * The "I love you" he says during Hitomi no Screen -lives is made up by him, when he was told to say something in it. Although he suggested it himself, he feels very embarrassed everytime he does it. * He's not skilled with using a computer, and usually needs Chinen's help. * He has beat all JUMP members in arm-wrestling. * His eyesight has gotten a lot worse since his debut, and nowadays he needs glasses almost all the time. He usually wears contacts, but always carrys glasses with him. * He always sings Ai no Katamari by KinKi Kids in karaoke. He also refers to it as his favourite song. * He can play the trumpet a little, and would like to learn saxophone. * When he was little, he wanted to become Ultra man. Later he changed it to (more realistic) soccer player. * He's afraid of ghosts, but interested in them. * Some fans having been stalking Yamada and the rest of the Hey! Say! JUMP members. Some went to far by putting hidden cameras in Yamada's house. There are some fans that camp outside their houses. * He loves the sea. Because of it, he also dreams about a vacation in Dubai, and mentiones it all the time. * If he sees peoples with pimples on anyone's face or anywhere, he'll rush and pop it. * His cellphone wallpaper is his dog Ku wearing sunglasses, and his ringtone is Chiisana Koi no Uta by Mongol 800. * He hates rollercoasters. Once Daiki forced him to go into one and made him cry. Twice. * His favourite type of sushi is anago (conger eel). * One of his hobbies is skateboarding, but later he's become also interested in J-board. It's similar to a skateboard, except that it has only two wheels and it narrows in the middle. * Daiki got him interested in air guns, and nowadays there's 7 of them in his collection. * He also collects manga and has over 300 of them. * He's known from making monomanes (impersonations). His specials are Yamashita Tomohisa, Bobby Ologon and for the latest, Japanese dub of T-Bag from Prison Break. * When asked what he would do with 1,000,000 yen, he said he'd buy a sloth. He loves them and thinks they have a special aura. Category:Hey! Say! JUMP Members Category:Actors Category:Hey! Say! JUMP Category:NYC Members Category:NYC Category:Johnny's Entertainment